


No Hurry

by turquoiseAnchor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseAnchor/pseuds/turquoiseAnchor
Summary: Lavellan wants Bull to hurry up, but he's taking his sweet time.





	No Hurry

Lavellan watched as Bull removed his clothes painfully slowly.

He had his hands tied up tightly to the headboard of the bed, and he himself was wearing nothing at all. The windows were slightly ajar in his quarters, inviting in a cold breeze, but his body was too hot to care. 

He just needed Bull to hurry up and get on top of him and fuck him into oblivion, but Bull was taking his sweet damn time.

He was sure a tease.

They had made out, Bull had taken off his clothes, piece by piece, slowly, kissing and nibbling his skin, and then he had tied his hands up and smirked at him while he sat down on the bed and fingered him. Lavellan had really enjoyed that part, eyes closed, moaning, gasping, wanting more, demanding more.

“Just fuck me already,” he believed were his exact words.

Then Bull had said “alright, let me just get undressed first,” and got up. And that had been too many minutes ago, and he hadn’t even removed his pants yet. 

Lavellan whimpered, flexing his legs and squirming in place, “Bull…” he called.

Bull turned to face him, smirking.

“Please…” Lavellan asked, “I need you.” 

“Oh, I know you do,” Bull laughed, unbuttoning his pants finally. “But you forget who’s in charge here. It’s me. You can’t make demands. It’s me who decide how and when we’re doing things.”

Lavellan groaned, pressing his knees together and flexing his legs closer to his torso, trying to create some sort of friction on his pulsing and needy penis.

“Uh-uh,” Bull said as he made his way to the bed, holding his legs down. His big, warm hand ran down Lavellan’s inner thigh and he moaned. “Be a little patient. Or do you want me to tie your legs down too?”

Lavellan pouted.

“I just want you to hurry up…”

“Saying that will only make me take longer, you know…” Bull laughed.

Lavellan sighed, looking away.

“Fine…”

Bull’s hand ran up his thigh, around his buttcheek and onto his entrance, his finger teasing it before Bull pushed it in, moving it slowly, in and out, in and out, in with a second finger, then out again… Lavellan bit his lip, moaning, trying not to move too much as to not seem too impatient. 

“Good boy,” Bull smiled, removing his fingers and then quickly, finally, removing his pants. He got onto the bed and parted Lavellan’s legs, the small elf quickly doing his best to wrap them around the other man, and Bull held up his waist as the tip of his cock touched Lavellan, who closed his eyes, biting his lip to avoid himself from demanding Bull moved already.

Even so Bull took his time, teasing him with only the tip, pretending he was going in but then not.

And then he finally did. Lavellan let out a loud, pleasured moan.


End file.
